


Late Night Cuppa

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Late at Night, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought he was sneaky, but he's not really (ever).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Cuppa

"HARRY," she hissed into the darkness. "You REALLY shouldn't be here, it's past curfew!"

The Boy Wonder had thought himself to be so clever, and froze when he realized he'd been caught. "Hermione? Why're you still up?"

"Studying, as usual. Aren't you worried about the Transfiguration exam for tomorrow?"

He shrugged. Not really. Exams seemed so trivial when compared to his other concerns. "Hey, you should come with me!"

She huffed from beneath her thick blanket, bushy hair wild and lit up in the firelight. "Only to keep you out of trouble," she muttered back, setting everything aside to follow him down to the kitchen. Things felt less stressful over a cup of tea and midnight cookies.


End file.
